


To Win a Heart

by angediary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Charity Auctions, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angediary/pseuds/angediary
Summary: Winning an auction was far from what Reira planned from attending a certain fundraiser event, but she left with a prize without even bidding for it. Not only that, there was someone who intended to win her heart.
Relationships: Reira/Yushiro





	To Win a Heart

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, I'm so lost with how to tag this fic, so I only tagged a few that fit xD  
> and to be continued~  
> xoxo

A fundraiser gala, where there would be an auction of valuable things.

Not that it mattered to Reira.

Due to responsibility for her mother who couldn’t attend this event, she was forced to come in her place. The invitation in her hand, a designer’s purse on the other — a black dress with halter neck tied into a ribbon behind her neck, hidden by the long, dark hair as it cascaded down her back. No jewelry was worn, she never liked them too much.

Nothing too extravagant but formal enough for a gala.

Reira was far from happy to find the table with the number of her invitation was swarmed with people. Young women surrounded the chair beside hers, one of them even sat on it. “Excuse me. This is my chair.” Showing up the invitation, she approached the occupied chair.

Some other women nearby looked at her in irritation and whispered at each other after Reira sat down on her chair. A woman stood by her side, staring down harshly, “Hey, can’t you make space for us.” Then another one said, “Don’t you know who he is.”

Crossing her legs, she placed her invitation above the table before staring back at the women. “Whoever he is, or whoever you are, this invitation is my right to sit in this chair.”

Her stubbornness won.

The women backed up a little, swarming farther to the other side of the chair beside her where a male sat there smiling towards her. A handsome smile that only celebrities possessed, perhaps almost apologetic.

After meeting his gaze for a second, Reira turned away, focusing her attention to the stage without giving him a chance to greet her or to say anything at all, she didn’t want anything to do with him despite feeling his gaze on her most of the time. Never once she returned it, let alone giving him a glance — Reira sat upright in her chair in an elegant demeanor, chin held high.

The half of the auction went smoothly, the MC invited the male beside her to be up on the stage. Everyone was looking at him, but not Reira. After all, he was the source of discomfort albeit indirectly.

The MC introduced him as Yushiro, a theater actor.

“Good evening. I’m taking part in the auction for a special offer.” He paused to smile brightly to regard the audience. “A one day date.”

Murmurs and whispers of excitement erupted in the room, especially from the women.

 _So, he’s that popular..?_ Her eyes drifted towards the stage as woman after woman bidding on the price excitedly. Reira still sat quietly with arms crossed. Coincidentally or not, she saw him staring at her, and she stared back without any trace of smile on her face.

Then Yushiro suddenly raised his hand — to bid himself at the highest price they reached so far. “My apology for those who already bid, I’ve only realized there’s an old friend of mine who helped me through my bad times. It’s a coincidence that she attends the party tonight.” He paused, returning her gaze to her. “Which is why I want to give this date as a gift to this friend, who sits at the same table.” Yushiro pointed towards her direction.

The spotlight suddenly fell at her. Her eyes widened. _What? A friend? But..?_ Reira pointed at herself confusingy. “Me?”

The MC took over and announced the auction’s last bid, no one else bid higher. “The date was sold to the young miss over there, and we invite you to stand on the stage.”

Confused, she was ushered up to the stage, standing beside Yushiro. _What did he mean? A friend? I barely know his name!_ But, in order to not embarrass her mother’s name, she followed everything the MC suggested. Announcing her name and such to congratulate her properly.

“Please look forward to my upcoming play, I’m sorry for the commotion. I will use this chance to catch up with this friend of mine.” With his charm and sweet words, none of the women in the audience had a complaint. They were too struck by his brilliant smile.

Reira, on the other hand, was not charmed at the slightest, she sent glare at him while he helped her to walk down the stage. Instead of returning to her chair, her high-heeled feet walked farther to the door with all the intention to leave the party. Her lips pursed, far from pleased with the occurrence. He just lied to everyone, probably having some bad intentions. 

It wasn’t only Reira who walked out of the ballroom, another footsteps followed her in the empty hallway, even faster than her. “Wait!”

Oh, she knew this voice, the same one who plotted the lie and targeted her, so she kept walking ahead without even looking back at once. Not even a word or a response. 

Yushiro walked faster, sidestepping her and stretching out an arm to stop her from walking too far, backing her against the wall.

“Get the hell away from me, or— “ Reira glared up to him, attempting to push his arm off.

“Or what? I only want to talk to you but you didn’t stop walking. This is my last resort.” He gave her a playful smirk, taking a hold of her wrist and pinned it on the side of her head, his other hand pressed against the wall.

There was no other way to escape, all she could do was glaring harder. “You lied to all of them, I didn’t even know your name before the MC announced it.”

“A white lie, I would like to say. No harm is done and the auction had its highest bidder, right?”

Her attempt to yank her wrist from his grip was a failure, she scowled, “What do you want from me?”

His smirk morphed into a smile, “A date. You won the auction, remember?”

Reira laughed incredulously, “Is this why you made me the winner? A date to make me sleep with you?”

“I have no such intention, only a date, nothing less, nothing more.” His face inched closer to her, he took a moment to whisper as close as he could in her ear. “Unless you want something more.”

“Keep dreaming.” Reira pushed his chest off with her other hand that still held the small purse. “I barely know you, why would I want to do _something more_?”

“Most of those women in that room would be dying to win the date with me, as you see how high they bid on it. That was impressive, wasn’t it?” He stared into her eyes, their breaths mingled as his fingers grasped her chin. His gaze drifted down to her lips as he whispered in a deep, seductive voice, “I don’t want a date with anyone else but you.”

 _A typically conceited, narcissistic guy_ , she thought, while pushing his hand away from touching her face any further. “I might have come up to the stage and received the winning words, which you set up for me. That doesn’t mean I agree with your lies.”

Yushiro’s smile turned mischievous, his lips dangerously hovered over hers, almost brushing. “You will. _Reira_.” He released her wrist and planted his palm on the wall, caging her there.

“Find someone else, I’m not interested.” Reira pushed him off with all the strength she could muster, sending him staggering backward. Taking her chance to escape, she hurried to walk away from him.

“Trust me, I’ll make sure you go on this date on your own will!” His words echoed through the empty hallway, accompanying her as she left through another door.

Reira was thoroughly infuriated as her driver opened the car’s door for her. “Take me home.” Then she climbed inside the car, her eyes averted to the window, noticing Yushiro as he stood tall on the entrance, waving at her with his dazzling smile that almost seemed genuine. _Almost._

Handsome he might be, but she won’t fall in his trap of lies.

Would her heart be strong enough?

Against someone who would try everything to win her heart. 


End file.
